Forum:2019-12-23 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Oh, lots of secret societies. No need for us to worry about leftover Hoodies; they'll just slip into the Anabaptist Society (wasn't that an English one?) or something. This whole Monahan thing feels like a way to use up another year on side projects without really advancing the plot. Bkharvey (talk) 05:58, December 23, 2019 (UTC) : Since Monahan was in The Works, I don't feel that way at all. Admittedly, so much of the journey is just the journey, but what with Lucrezia out of Agatha, Klaus out of Gil, Bang after Zeetha and out of the Empire, I feel things are really moving along. ⚙Zarchne (talk) 19:24, December 23, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh, I totally agree that there's been quite a bit of forward motion recently. But I don't think we need something else to occupy us in England. We still have to cure Agatha of Tweedle, find the Lantern, find out why Bunstable thought Agatha specifically was at risk because of the extradimensional people, and possibly raise England to the surface. And Zeetha has to fight Bang and then have a big reconciliation (I hope). Unless Monahan has the Lantern, she's a distraction we don't need. But, who knows, I'd be happy to be wrong and have her advance the plot somehow. Bkharvey (talk) 01:45, December 24, 2019 (UTC) ::: I don't think England will be raised, and I don't think the Z/B blockbuster will happen in England. Monahan is on an unauthorized research trip—could that trip be to Africa? It could be a path away from England. Argadi (talk) 01:54, December 24, 2019 (UTC) :::: I'm still firmly of the opinion (and hope) that it will be Embi who points Agatha towards Africa, probably with the hope of a functioning Mirror to reach Skifander (which maybe Steelgarter will imperil/make important somehow..) Before that, who knows. It's pretty likely Mr. Eyeball is still alive, maybe it will turn out that Monahan is in cahoots with him. And I do think it will be likely Agatha will find out the cause of England's sinking, even if she isn't particularly looking for it. ----Geoduck42 (talk) 02:55, December 24, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Incorrect speech balloon tail in panel 3. Bkharvey (talk) 06:01, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Fixed now! That was quick. Bkharvey (talk) 08:56, December 23, 2019 (UTC) : The Anabaptist movement started in Zurich, but is recognized to be an antecedent of the current Baptist factions. Slightly more disturbing is that they were an unknown fringe group within the English Spark sector. How many Sparks does England have? Are we about to see/meet the English equivalent of Madame Desmana? Doug Relyea (talk) 06:19, December 23, 2019 (UTC) :: A lot, presumably, given that Albia has been collecting them for (probably) thousands of years! Bkharvey (talk) 07:22, December 23, 2019 (UTC) As hoped, Trelawney confirmed the good doctor's identity, so I redid all of the various Monahan pages. And she's totaly Vapnoople's Mystery Apprentice.--Geoduck42 (talk) 10:56, December 23, 2019 (UTC) : The Carol M. page credits her with publishing a magazine named Rat. That makes it quite clear that the character is named after her! Bkharvey (talk) 13:35, December 23, 2019 (UTC) : Good and quick work on the Monahan pages. Thanks! I have trepidations regarding the name "Francisia" as being another unusual first name the Foglios will have trouble spelling consistently. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:00, December 23, 2019 (UTC) :: We have experience with this, right? We have a plan? ⚙Zarchne (talk) 19:33, December 23, 2019 (UTC) ::: The three-part plan: 1) Lots of editor notes. 2) Lots of redirection pages. 3) Lots of swearing. Argadi (talk) 21:49, December 23, 2019 (UTC) :::: Yes, that's the plan I have been using, all right, in a nutshell! -- William Ansley (talk) 05:12, December 27, 2019 (UTC) "Formerly of Her Majesty's Consortium." Do we know what that is? Is it important? Bkharvey (talk) 13:29, December 23, 2019 (UTC) : I don't believe it has been mentioned before, unless it is another name for Her Majesty the Queen's Right Puissant Society of Sages, Adepts, and Prometheans. I hope that this isn't the case; we don't need yet another name for that group, we already have the Society of Fools and the Queen's Society as alternatives. As to the question of whether it is important, only time will tell. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:22, December 23, 2019 (UTC) :: I read it as supposed to be different. ⚙Zarchne (talk) 19:33, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Hopefully the other submarine surfaces for a Christmas present or something heteromeless It appears the Gray Hoods (as named by Trogulus) have an official name, The Shining Brotherhood. Doug Relyea (talk) 07:10, December 24, 2019 (UTC) : Good catch! Argadi (talk) 11:26, December 24, 2019 (UTC) : That is mentioned in the GH article here on the wiki. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:38, December 24, 2019 (UTC) :: But the article doesn't take the name as proven official, even though "Grey Hoods" redirects to "Shining Brotherhood." I move we bite the bullet and make it official. I'll do it if nobody objects. On another point, the article points out that the only real evidence for a connection between this group and the Eyeball/Steelgarter group is the use of the phrase "great work" by both. So maybe we're done with Hoodies, and Monahan will turn out to be part of the Eyeball team. Bkharvey (talk) 14:11, December 24, 2019 (UTC) slightly off topic, but in case anyone is curious, at the bottem of the comic is studio news that says "My kid had his wisdom teeth out on Friday, and is VERY tired of eating soup and Rømmegrøt. I'm off to buy some mac and cheese in the hope that it pleases." if you dont know what that second item is, i did the research for you " Rømmegrøt, also known as rømmegraut and römmegröt, is a Norwegian porridge made with sour cream, whole milk, wheat flour, butter, and salt. Rømme is a Norwegian word meaning a heavy sour cream made from cream or blend of whole milk and cream which is acidified; grøt translates as "porridge". " - bikke Well, getting the wisdom teeth out right before Christmas is one of those stories that will be told for years. I still remember getting rice grains stuck in the holes, because I was incautious. heteromeles : What I remember was having two severely impacted wisdom teeth out at once, and being in such severe pain for the next month that I spent it largely in bed, living on codeine, and keeping up with work by way of a Model 33 Teletype (for those of you old enough to remember those days) and a 300 baud modem planted next to my bed. The codeine made it tolerable, but probably slowed down my coding and debugging. Things are better now, at least regarding connectivity. Bkharvey (talk) 02:08, December 25, 2019 (UTC)